wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Cry of the Warsong
*Chieftain |commanders2=*2 Unknown Archmages *1 Unknown Mountain King *1 Unknown Paladin |forces1=*1 Far Seer *1 Blademaster *Orc Grunts *Orc Peons *Troll Headhunters *Orc Raiders *Kodo Beast Riders *Orc Catapults *Horde HuntersThrall: Well we must make it through the pass, despite her. I'll send our hunters to scout the area... *Goblin Zeppelins |forces2=*2 Archmages *1 Mountain King *1 Paladin *Human Footmen *Peasants *Militias *Dwarven Riflemen *High elf Priests *High elf Sorceresses *Dwarven Mortar Teams |casual1=*Moderate |casual2=*Heavy }} Chapters 3 of the orc campaign, The Invasion of Kalimdor. Creeps *1 Berseker Wildkin *1 Centaur Khans *5 Centaur Archers *1 Centaur Drudge *4 Centaur Impalers *3 Centaur Outrunners *2 Centaur Sorcerers *2 Enraged Wildkins *1 Harpy Queen *2 Harpy Rogues *2 Harpy Scouts *1 Harpy Storm-hag *1 Harpy Windwitch *2 Lightning Lizards *1 Quilboar *1 Quillboar Hunter *3 Razormane Scouts The battle After days of marching across the barrens, Thrall's troops are growing restless. Thrall, however, assures them that all will be well when they reach the Oracle. Suddenly, they stumble upon Grom Hellscream and his Warsong Clan battling a group of humans. Thrall and his warriors rush to Hellscream's aid and the orcs defeat the humans. After the battle, Grom tells Thrall that the humans, led by a "frail girl", have blockaded the passage to Stonetalon Peak. Thrall decides that they should look for a means to bypass the humans. He orders Grom to leave the humans alone for the time being. Grom returns to his camp while Thrall constructs his own base. A short time later, a troll scout reports that there is a nearby Goblin Laboratory selling Zeppelins. If they can acquire the Zeppelins, the orcs will be able to fly past the human forces. However, as Thrall makes preparations to secure the Zeppelins, Grom gives into his bloodlust and starts attacking the humans. The humans launch a counterattack against the orcs forcing Thrall to fight back. After fending off repeated human attacks, Thrall leads his forces toward the Goblin Laboratory. They are forced to destroy at least one human base blocking the way. The Goblin Laboratory itself is surrounded by hostile Centaurs and Harpies. Thrall defeats these creatures and hires the Zeppelins he needs. He then flies them back to his base. Despite having achieved his goal, Thrall is greatly upset. Many lives have been lost in a battle that could have been avoided. Thrall confronts Grom and angrily rebukes him for disobeying orders. Grom is defiant at first, but then backs down and apologizes for his disobedience. Thrall, however, is not convinced that Grom can control his bloodlust. He orders Grom to take his clan to the northern forests and construct a settlement while the rest of the Horde seeks out the Oracle. Notes * Warsong Clan members will attack your base if you build it inside their base. Killing 3 members will result in conflict with them, but they still attack Humans. Media Videos File:Warcraft 3- ROC – 3. Cry of the Warsong (Hard) Orc Campaign File:Warcraft III Reign of Chaos Cry of the Warsong Warcraft 3 Gameplay - Orc Part 3 - Cry of the Warsong References Category:Warcraft III